


Prologue

by AshCousland96



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCousland96/pseuds/AshCousland96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to go to Denerim to visit his father, Aedan didn't like the idea, since he needed to be a perfect younger son. He complained the whole time but when a young girl greeted Eleanor when they arrive, he was shocked. She was by far the prettiest girl he has ever seen, but was heart broken the same time when he finds out who she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and idea that came to my head. Please be kind on your feedback. I do want to improve on my writing.

"But ma I don't want to go." Aedan complained. As a 13 year old boy, he started to learn how to wield a sword. Ser Gilmore was kind enough to let him learn with the recruits that came in. He has found Denerim boring since he needed to act the perfect younger son. He couldn't do the things he enjoyed to do, he just had to dress in uncomfortable clothing and change his mood to a happy younger son. "I prefer to stay here with Ser Gilmore, I want to practice more on my sword fighting, or at least take him with us and practice over there."

"Aedan." Eleanor said. "You know it's important for us to be there. We can't take him with us and you know you can't get sweaty, when we are going to be there for your father and we need to be presentable." As much he hates it, Eleanor won't change her mind. "It would be fun this time. I promised. And if not then I promised it would be over very quickly and you would be back home practicing your sword fighting." 

"Why did Fergus get to go to Antiva and I stay here?" Aedan knew why his older brother went there but he at least wanted to go with him. Even if he knew his mother won't allow it. Aedan looked away from her and if she answered him, he didn’t listen. Looking back, he watched the field of Highever vanishing from sight. He is going to miss it even if it's just for a few days. 

 

Once arriving to Denerim, Eleanor got out of the carriage first and was greeted happily by a young girl. 

"Eleanor!" The girl runs towards Eleanor and hugs her. 

Aedan looks confusingly at the girl hugging his mother. She must be the girl his mother was talking about. The one who was getting lessons from his mother. Blonde hair kept in a bun, not like his mother that put her brown hair in 2 buns. The girl made eye contact with him and his heart raced. Her blue eyes looking into his sky blue ones. She saw admiration in his eyes. She quickly blushed. No one has looked at her in that way before. As if Eleanor sense their exchange, she let go and presented them. "Anora, this is my youngest son, Aedan. Aedan this is Anora. She is betrothed to Cailan. Future King of Fereldan."

"Betrothed?" Aedan was the only thing he could ask. He knows what the word means but he just couldn't believe that the first girl to make his heart raced is betrothed to another boy. He looked at her with a sad expression but he quickly hide it so she won't see. She looked at Eleanor and smiled at her. 

"Eleanor, come look what I found in the Gardens." Anora said with excitement in her tone. Eleanor turned to Aedan, reminded him he is Aedan Cousland and is expected to act as the youngest son of Teryn Cousland, and that she would see him again during dinner. Eleanor walked away with Anora at her side, Anora looked back at Aedan. He still looked a bit on edge from the news of her betrothal. They looked at each other until they were out of sight. Anora sighs and wishes Eleanor came alone not with her son. Just by looking at him, she felt nervous and as future Queen in Fereldan, she won't allow personal feelings interfere with her political life. She is marrying her best friend Cailan and will be a perfect wife for him. She just hopes after she is married, she won't see the Cousland boy again. And if she does see him again, she will have to put her mask on.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr- acousland.tumblr.com
> 
> I know it was short, it just a prologue. The first chapter will be longer I promise.


End file.
